


I want you so bad

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Neckwear play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Take care off, Ties & Cravats, Tim Curry - Freeform, what I wish for the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Since I'm never gonna feel Tim's arms around my life, I have to write about it. And all the things I write about I put in my wish-jar and pray for.I love Tim Curry so much.





	I want you so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm never gonna feel Tim's arms around my life, I have to write about it. And all the things I write about I put in my wish-jar and pray for.
> 
> I love Tim Curry so much.

You found him infront of the hallway mirror, struggling over his tie and cussing over the fact he didn't have that much time before he had to get going. He was clearly agitated.

"Let me help you" you said. "I can see how stressed you are."

A sigh of relief escaped his closed mouth and he dropped his arms along his side.

"I dont know what's wrong with it" he said frustrated in reference to the tie, "It's broken or something."

You smiled without taking your eyes off his neckwear. Tim raised his chin a little for you to gain better access and his cologne filled your nostrils and made you involuntary bite your lower lip. You adored the scent of him, with or without cologne. 

"You smell nice" you said very simple, making him smile as you struggled with the last knot on his tie.  
He kept looking at his wristwatch every 15 seconds as if he hoped time would slow down or stand still just for a few minutes, so he didn't have to rush. He frowned. 

"I have to go soon, and the tie is broken! I have to run upstairs and get another one, have you seen the dark blue one? With circles on...?"

"There!" you interrupted him and moved out of the way in the mirror for him to see.

He put both hands on it and tugs at it a little "What have I ever done to deserve you?" he mumbled as he checks himself in the mirror.

"Well..." you said with a sly grin as you drifted back infront of him, "you've always been good at the dirty stuff, you know? I've never had to tell you what to do, you just know..." 

He turned you around so your back was against him, wrapping his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder.  
His eyes met yours in the mirror and he said "You are so very beautiful, you know that?"

He turned you around again and kissed you with the passion of a man inlove. No matter what was going on, he always made time for those little moments with you, those little moments that meant the most to him. 

You broke the kiss to remind him he had to hurry up or he would be late. He took one last look in the mirror and smirked when he said "You know, we have plenty of time for the dirty things tonight when I get home"

**Author's Note:**

> (and thanks Ihni for writing me some beautiful happenings and putting ideas in my mind)


End file.
